


Distant lovers

by Moonlightbaby4



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Little Peter, Love, M/M, Romantic Moment, family moment, kragdu, udonta family, yondu and Kraglin, yondu is a romantic secretly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightbaby4/pseuds/Moonlightbaby4
Summary: When a romantic moment Kraglin and Yondu share becomes a family moment they’ll treasure forever.





	Distant lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya  
> Just thought I’d let you know that this short little story is inspired partly by a home video from my childhood and the song Disntant lovers by Marvin Gaye.  
> so if you haven’t listened to that song ever please please give it a listen before you read this it will make it 100 times cuter trust me.

It was the end of both Yondu and kraglins shift for the day and they had just put their four year old son Peter to bed.  
Feeling exhausted they decided to get ready for bed to, but as Yondu sat down on the bed he felt a hard object poking into his hip and picked it up to find it was Peters Walkman.  
The moment they had claimed Peter theirs the toddler had loved to share his music with them and anyone and everyone who was willing to give it a listen. He smiled fondly at the thought and then with a smirk decided to try out something. 

As Kraglin walked out from the bathroom he was greeted to the sight of his mate smirking happily with Pete’s Walkman in his hand.  
“ Yondu, hun why’ve you got that has Peter been misbehaving again ?” Kraglin said seriously looking around to see if the young boy was still there, but Yondu stepped forward. “ no, but the kid left it here so I thought maybe we could take a listen.” He said wiggling his eyebrows to which Kraglin giggled and nodded.  
He walked over to his desk placed the Walkman down and turning it on to where Peter had been listening before his bed time. 

The soft romantic voice of Marvin Gaye began to play in the background. Yondu smiled walking over and grabbing Kraglin by his waist and taking his hand in his. They started swaying to the music staring at each other lovingly. 

“Distant lover, lover (lover, lover, lover)  
So many miles away  
Heaven knows that I long for you  
Every night, every night  
I plan, sometimes I dance  
Through the day  
Distant lover (lover, lover, lover)  
You should think about me  
And say a prayer for me  
Please, please baby  
Think about me sometimes  
Think about me here  
Here in misery  
Misery....” 

Kraglin chuckled with a bright smile etched across his face, shaking his head and Yondu smiled.  
“ whatcha chuckling about darlin?” Kraglin sighed contently his body pressed tightly against Yondu’s.  
“ I just feel super blessed to have you and Peter, god Peters such an amazing kid.” Yondu nodded in agreement “ he is a good kid isn’t he. I’m lucky to have you too krags, I love you.” Kraglin smiled and leaned up to bring their lips together sweetly, Yondu moaned into the kiss feeling the sparks he’d felt with his Kraglin from day one.

Slowly pulling away Yondu stared deeply into his mates gorgeous baby blue eyes and lent in to kiss his cheek. 

“As I reminisce, oh baby  
Through our joyful summer together  
The promises we made  
All the daily letters

Then, all of a sudden  
Everything seemed to explode  
Now, I gaze out my window  
Sugar, down a lonesome road...”

As they went on swaying to the music they heard the pattern of tiny footsteps outside the entrance to their quarters, Peter of course. Yondu walked over to his desk turning off the Walkman. “ come in Petey.” Kraglin said waiting for the door to open so he could give Peter a good telling off about not being in bed and sneaking around at night on the ship alone, something both Yondu and Kraglin had feared. But when little four year old Peter poked his head round the corner looking truly frighted and had tears rolling down his little face that thought was gone in an instant. 

Kraglin sighed squatting down and opened his arms for little Pete to run into “ aww baby what’s the matter huh ? You tell your momma.” Peter sniffled burying his head in kraglins chest and mumbled “ nightmares an can’t sleep wan Walkman momma, please.” Peter mumbled tiredly sniffling, Yondu chuckled at how polite their son was despite being raised on a ship full of rowdy space pirates. “ oh sorry Petey me and daddy were borrowing it, here daddy ?” Kraglin said hinting for Yondu to pass over their Petey’s precious music box. 

Yondu would never admit it but he secretly loved it when Kraglin referred to him as “ daddy” in front of their toddler it made him smiles so brightly with pride, he never thought he’d be a daddy to such a beautiful Son. 

Gently handing Peter his music box Kraglin stood up taking the toddler with him in his arms and bounced him slightly as Yondu moved towards them to stroke through his sons auburn hair. 

Seeing Kraglin close his eyes and sway Peter gently to calm him and idea struck him.  
Yondu walked over to the desk again setting the Walkman down and turning it back on to where in was playing and walked back over to his little family. 

“ Distant lover  
Sugar, how can you treat my heart  
So mean and cruel?  
Sugar, sugar

That every moment when I spent with you  
I treasure it like it was  
A precious jewel, oh baby  
Lord have mercy..” 

Kraglin opened his eyes and smiled in approval as Yondu inched closer wrapping them both in a hug, Peter giggled happily and snuggled closer to his momma and rested his head gently on his shoulder.  
Yondu took his mates hand that wasn’t holding their son up to his chest and spun him gently, pulling him back towards his chest and swaying both Kraglin and Peter. Soon enough Peter was asleep on Kraglins shoulder.  
“ good job babe you managed to get him back to sleep, that was a good idea I’m impressed.” Kraglin teased smirking cheekily at Yondu who laughed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Oh baby, don't go  
Please, come back baby  
Somethin' I wanna say  
When you left you took all of me with you

My Lord I wonder  
Do you wanna hear me scream, plead  
And please, please, oh please baby  
Come back and hold me, girl  
Baby please, please.” 

As the last bit of the song faded out Kraglin walked over switching the Walkman off and taking it with him in one hand as he walked out the door and into Peters room that was through a hallway connected to their room, Yondu following close behind.

When they got to their sons room Yondu pulled the blanket down so his mate could gently place Peter down on the mattress and tuck him tightly under the covers. 

Kraglin kissed his baby’s cheek “ love you little man, sleep tight.” And Yondu follows suit and leans down to kiss his sons forehead “ Night Petey, love you lots.”  
Kraglin smiles chuckling happily “ you are such a good daddy to Petey, y’know that right ?” Yondu smiled “ and you’re an amazing momma to our boy.” Kraglin giggled and took Yondus hand lovingly and walked them back to their quarters both radiating the love they felt for their family and especially for each other.


End file.
